The Night That Changed My Life
by 4theluvofanime
Summary: I'm Kagome.  This is the night when my whole world changed.  When some parts ended and other parts started...


Ok so lets get the necessary stuff out of the way. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. HE IS THE PROPERTY OF HIS CREATOR AND OF THE VARIOUS MEDIA THAT PIMP HIM OUT OF ALL OF OUR VIEW/READING PLEASURE.

Whew...now that's done here's my first story in ages! Its going to be just a string of one shots really. They are going to be kinda related...sorta...maybe...I dont know...haven't really decided yet. This one is meant to leave you with questions tho...hope you enjoy!

* * *

The sound of my own scream filled the stale air in the living room. I knew, in the breath of that moment that my life was about to be over. No one would have been able to survive this, the beating that my husband was currently delivering on me. Naraku, my not so loving husband of just four years was going to murder me tonight, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I knew this, I accepted this, so I waited for it.

Time slowed, just like in the movies. I could see every detail in high definition clarity. I saw the distance between his fist and my face closing as if he were in slow motion. I could smell his stale, stinking breath and the alcohol that fueled his rage. Saw the unbridled hatred in his eyes, and the joy he got from making me bleed. I saw the sweat beading on his forehead, he really was getting a work out tonight, and I was getting worked over. My eyes were already swelling shut, the left one completely and the right not far behind. My nose was broken, and so were a couple of ribs. My breath was coming in short painful gasps that were a mix of my own tears, sweat and blood; mostly blood. I saw lights of cars passing by on the street, the drivers unaware of the horror going on behind the happy façade of our little home. When his punch landed on my cheek, the force spun me around completely, I landed on my hands and knees facing the hallway. I saw little feet at the corner and knew that Kagura had snuck out of bed again. I also knew that she was watching her father murder her mother, but there was nothing I could do. I couldn't fight back, I couldn't win. So I accepted my fate and waited for it to end, and prayed that somehow his rage would never be turned on my little girl.

The room started spinning as I started to lose consciousness; I saw my mother's face and JiJi's. I remembered the looks on their faces the first time they saw the bruises. I remembered the lies I'd make up to avoid seeing them. I remembered my wedding day, although now it seemed more like a funeral. I remember feeling my daughter kick for the first time, I remembered her birth. I remembered the first fight, the first hit. I remember accepting this as my life. I remembered everything and I prayed that it would end quickly, because I couldn't fight back. I wanted to tell my daughter I loved her, but I couldn't see any more, I could hear any more. I heard Naraku behind me, winding up for the finishing blow so I stayed there, broken, on the floor, waiting to die, waiting for my end to find me.

But it didn't.

I never heard him enter the house. But afterward, his entry was obvious; the door was in pieces all over the room. I never saw him reach for my husband, never saw him quickly and soundlessly snap his neck. I felt his body hit the floor behind me, and that's what caused me to look.

Standing in my living room was a man I saw every day, one that never seemed to pay mind to anyone. The man with the silver hair, who had never even glanced my way, was standing over my husband. His eyes were red with rage, and jagged markings rode his cheeks. A crescent moon in the center of his brow shone brightly, signifying his heritage. His breath was deep, nearly growling as he looked at my husband at his feet with disgust. Grabbing him by the collar and tossing him aside like he was nothing more than a doll. Naraku's body hit the wall and slid to the floor with a dull thud. I watched, as the man with the silver hair kneeled down, and hesitantly reached a hand toward me. Cupping my battered cheek gently he said, "I'm so sorry I was late." He looked up as my daughter came down the hallway, so much in shock that she hadn't started crying yet. "You're safe now." He said with such utter confidence that I knew it was true. He looked from my daughter and then back to me. "You both are."

I started to cry, because I knew that my life was just beginning.

* * *

ok so what did you think? love it, hate it, think it was just ok. TELL ME...you see that lovely review button...dont be scared of it. It's nice...so go ahead and click it and tell me what you think! TY! :D


End file.
